I Love You
by HuntressBiancadiAngelo
Summary: Based off the 1970's Jack Frost claymation tv special/movie. Pre-movie. Jack is 7. Jack is getting bullied, Father Winter steps in and shows his love for Jack. No Slash.


**A/N So I have been wanting to do a fanfiction of the 1970's Jack Frost for a while, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Frost or any recognizable characters**

All around the sound of laughter and music drowned out any other sound. All the weather/nature Elements were having a party, the biggest party of the year, New Years. It was a celebration for another year gone and pass, a celebration for the year to come. It was the day when all nature Elements joined together, even the people of Winter came.

This year they were even on Father Winter's cloud. The whole place was decorated for the party. Streamers and banners hung from every doorway. The snow glittered brighter than ever. There were tables set out with food and drink. Music was coming from seemingly nowhere. There was even an item from every world that was owned by an Element.

A flame that never went out for the Fire world. A cloud that would occasionally send out lightning bolts and claps of thunder for the Storm World. Gusts of winds from all directions occasionally for the Wind Worlds. Water that was continually moving for the Tides. Once there was even an earthquake for the Element Earthquake, who knew how they managed that.

Standing on a hill looking down at all the other Elements was Mother Nature, Father Winter, Lord of the Winds aka Breeze, King of the Oceans aka Neptune, and Queen of the Sun aka Light. These were the original five elements through which the others came into being. During the party the Five would talk about how their year had went and any new occurrences. This meeting was even more important, for this was the first year the Jack Frost had brought Winter to the world. Jack was only seven but had already mastered how to call for Father Winter, how to freeze things, and how to call up a very powerful snow storm.

"So," drawled Breeze, "Where's little Jack?"

All the elements had met Jack before, and the Five were the most protective over him. To them Jack was like their own child, especially to Father Winter, who would probably destroy all the crops and cause the worst blizzard ever if Jack was hurt.

Father Winter turned to look at Breeze in confusion, "He was right behind me." Turning around Father Winter confirmed his suspicion, Jack had disappeared once again. "Snip! Molly!" Father Winter thundered, if that was even possible.

In an instant Snip the Snowflake Maker and Holly the Holiday Snow Gypsy were standing in front of the Five. Snip gave a low bow to Father Winter, "You called, Father Winter?"

"Yes. Have either of you seen Jack?"

"Jack, Father Winter? We thought he was with you," Snip began to worry, even on their own cloud Jack got lost easily, how he ever managed to fly all around the world and still come back to the cloud in one piece was a mystery to Snip.

Father Winter grumbled to himself as he realized he would have to go and search for Jack. The rest of the Five were starting to feel just as worried as Snip was, their paternal instincts kicking in.

Finally Father Winter spoke up, "We'll go look for Jack, he can't get off this cloud without my permission so he is still here."

The others all agreed and they began their search for Jack. After a half hour though they still hadn't found Jack. Father Winter was beginning to wonder if he had said something offhand granting him the ability to leave the cloud when they all heard shouting. Looking at each other they all realized they were thinking the same thing: _Who was in a fight?_ Fights were very rare between the Elements because there needed to be balance for everything to right, so when a fight did break out it was horrible, like first Ice Age horrible. That had been caused by a fight between Light, Father Winter, Fire World, and Winter World, not pretty at all.

As they rounded the corner Father Winter was shocked into stillness. Standing a couple feet in front of them was Jack and the Northern Wind with all his littler cronies as well as Southern Wind. What shocked Father Winter though was that Jack was laying on the ground, blood coming from his nose which was obviously broken, and a bruise appearing on his left cheek. Northern Wind stood above Jack, gloating, and holding Jack's hat.

"Come on, Short Stuff, grab the hat," Northern Wind mocked as Jack stood up from where he had been laying and tried to grab back his hat, only for Northern Wind to fly a couple feet away and for Jack to hit the ground with a loud thump.

"Give me back my hat!" Jack cried, pain and sadness getting the better of him. He wanted his hat back and to go find Father Winter. Father Winter had always protected him, he could take care of Northern Wind and everyone else. He wanted his daddy.

"Oh look, little baby want his daddy," Southern Wind joined in to the mocking of Jack as he gave the young Winter Spirit a rough kick to his stomach, causing Jack to hit his back hard on the ground.

This snapped the Five, Snip, and Holly out of there stupor. Father Winter stormed forward, shouting, "Get away from Jack!"

Northern Wind, Southern Wind, and all their little cronies spun around to look at Father Winter, identical fear frozen on their faces.

"You said he wouldn't come!" Southern Wind shouted at Northern Wind.

"He wasn't suppose to!" was the response.

Breeze stepped forward, "Give Jack back his hat, then you are all coming back to my palace and you can expect a very harsh punishment for this." Every word was ground out between clench teeth. Breeze was very angry at his spirits for hurting Jack like this, they would know never to hurt another Element again after today, that was a promise.

Northern Wind reluctantly dropped the hat on Jack's lap before he and the other Wind spirits lined up in front of Breeze, who in one flicking motion of his hand transported them all away. Father Winter couldn't be more happy that they were gone. Still sitting on the ground Jack stared at his hat, tears beginning to well in his eyes as he pulled his legs to his chest and his hat over his ears.

Noticing the behavior, Father Winter was by Jack's side in an instant, "Jack, lift the hat." No response; if anything Jack pulled the hat farther down his head, hiding his eyes as well as his ears. "Come on Jack, talk to me. What happened?" Father Winter wanted to know exactly what happened so he knew exactly how much he could yell and berate the Wind spirits.

"Not with them here," Jack's voice was just barely a whisper as he motioned towards the Five, Snip, and Holly.

Knowing that if Jack didn't want to talk with them there he wouldn't, the rest of the Elements slipped away and back towards the party.

"There, the others are gone, now will you please lift up the hat so I can see you?" Father Winter tried to pull the hat off, only for Jack's grip to tighten.

"Am I abnormal?" Jack asked suddenly.

Father Winter was caught off guard by this question, "Abnormal?"

"Yeah, you know, weird, creepy, freak," Jack spat out the last word.

Father Winter sighed, now having an idea of what the Wind spirits had said, "What did Northern and Southern Wind say exactly?"

"They said that I was weird because I was different from all the other Winter Elements, that I was formed from snow, and because I have pointed ears. They said that I was an abnormal freak, that even my clothes are freakish," Jack's voice continued to grow smaller with every word.

Moving so he was in front of Jack, Father Winter placed his hands on Jack's thin shoulders, "Jack, you are not abnormal, you're one of a kind, you're special. You're more special then any of those Wind Elements realize, you shouldn't listen to them Jack. Being one of a kind is good."

After a minute or so of nothing from Jack, Father Winter had begun to worry that Jack was just going to keep sitting there when Jack released his hat a little so his eyes were visible.

"Special?" Jack asked warily,

Father Winter smiled, "Yes, special. Now will you please let me see you fully?"

Jack nodded and released his hat fully, revealing his sparkling, ice blue eyes and pointed ears. Father Winter stood up, offering his hand to Jack, who gratefully grabbed it and hoisted himself up. Jack tried to hold it back, but a whimper slipped through his defenses. Father Winter looked at him pointedly, taking in all the injuries that covered him.

"What is hurting, Jack?" Father Winter knelt in front of him so that he was eye level.

"My stomach, nose, and back," Jack whimpered as tears filled his ice blue eyes.

"It's okay Jack, I'll get you all patched up," Father Winter didn't want his boy to cry, Jack was suppose to be a happy Winter spirit not crying.

Father Winter gently wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled him to his body, standing up in the process. Father Winter couldn't help but smile when Jack snuggled closer to him, his small arms wrapping around his neck. Father Winter turned around and walked towards where the only infirmary in all of Winter Kingdom was.

-Jack Frost-

After getting Jack fixed up, which included having to reset his nose, not fun at all, Father Winter brought Jack to his room. The party was nearly over anyway and he didn't want Jack getting hurt anymore. Besides, Jack seemed to be an inch from falling asleep, it was obvious that he was exhausted.

Father Winter entered Jack's room, carrying Jack in his arms. Jack's room was designed like most of the Winter spirit's room. It was icy blue with icicles hanging from the ceiling. But Jack had insisted on bright colors for something in the room, so his bedspread was a mix of bright oranges, yellows, and reds. Jack had also cut out snowflakes from paper, wanting to be like Snip, and had them hanging on the walls. There was also a dresser and desk, but that was about it. Winter spirits didn't really need much.

Father Winter carefully deposited Jack onto the bed. Jack was half asleep already and didn't even seem to realize that Father Winter was no longer holding him. As Father Winter pulled the blankets up to Jack's chin he couldn't help but notice how innocent Jack looked, especially in sleep. Jack was innocent, he had never seen death or war or famine. Jack was pure and could never understand why someone would be mean to others. Which put him at risk, Jack wouldn't fight back in a confrontation. Jack hadn't fought back today, which just proved it to Father Winter.

"Daddy?" Father Winter smiled when Jack called him that, even if he wasn't technically Jack's father. "What m I doing in my room?"

Father Winter gently placed his hand on Jack's head in a comforting manner, "You need some sleep. The party is nearly over and you're exhausted. Just go to sleep Jack, I'll still be here in the morning."

Jack nodded and yawned tiredly. Already his eyes were slipping closed, "Alright Daddy. Night night." Jack reached out and grabbed onto Father Winter's arm, snuggling up to him.

Father Winter let out a small chuckle; sometimes Jack could act very mature, while other times he acted like a five year old. Jack was out like a light, his arm still clinging to Father Winter's. Father Winter knew better than to try and extract his arm, he had learned the hard way that every time you tried to pull away his grip would get tighter.

Knowing this Father Winter laid down on the bed as well, gently pulling Jack up till he rested on his chest. Father Winter's own eyes began to slip shut, but not before he heard a little voice whisper, "I love you Daddy."

"I love you to Jack,"


End file.
